


Selfish

by winterschild11



Category: Big Time Rush (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterschild11/pseuds/winterschild11
Summary: Who really pays the price when people don't take things seriously?
Kudos: 3





	Selfish

**The shortest story I've ever written, but after seeing someone's post on Instagram, it just kind of happened. Stay safe, stay well, Happy Thanksgiving.**

"I love you too, Baby Sis." Kendall logged of the Facetime app and stared at the empty screen. He heard someone knock at the door. "No, go away."

The door opened slightly and James peeked in. "L-Logan wants to know if if you want fish sticks and tots since it's Friday?"

Kendall tensed up and his jaw clenched. "Get out. Get out, now!"

James took a deep breath and entered the room. "Kendall, everyone is really worried about you. Please come out, at least for dinner."

Kendall stood up so fast the chair fell over. "I don't know how many times I have to tell you to leave me the hell alone! GET OUT!" He screamed, pointing at the door.

James' eyes filled with tears. "I-I know I screwed up but p-please talk to me!"

Kendall looked at him and took a deep breath. "Now? Now, you want to talk? What do you want to talk about, James? How you snuck out during curfew to go to a party? How you snuck back in, thinking nobody would find out?"

James hung his head. "I know."

"You know? NOW, you know? How many times were you told not to go out without protection? To stay away from large groups? To social distance? But NOW, you know!"

"Look, I d-didn't know anyone was infected," James said.

"That's what asymptomatic MEANS, James. You don't have symptoms! People don't know you're sick! How many times did Logan explain that to you?"

"A lot," James said quietly.

"And you STILL went out. You still took a chance that everything would be fine. Well, it's not! We are all tired of being stuck at home. We all want to go to work, to go to a movie, or hang out in the park. But do we do it, NO! Because it's not safe, because we have a responsibility, not just to each other, but to our fans. They look up to us, they do what we do, that's part of being famous! "

"It was j-just hard, being stuck inside all the time," James said.

Kendall shook his head. "It's hard on everyone, James. Nobody wants this to be happening, but it is. We all want to go home for the holidays, we all want things to be normal again, but they aren't, and until they find a vaccine or a cure, we can't."

"I know it was wrong, but I just needed to do something fun," James said.

"Is it fun now?" Kendall asked pointedly. "Do you think it's fun for Carlos not to be able to taste anything? Do you think it's fun for Logan to be freaking out so much he wears a mask inside the apartment and washes his hands until they bleed? Do you think it's fun for my little sister to be stuck in the hospital and I can't go see her? Do you think that's fun, James?!" Kendall stormed past him, heading for the door.

"I'm so, so sorry! I had to get out b-because I f-felt like I was suffocating."

Kendall turned and looked at him. His eyes were filled with tears but his voice was surprisingly calm. "Good, now you know how my mom felt."

Kendall turned and walked out the door, slamming it hard behind him.


End file.
